sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Serpentis Logistical Outpost Part 2
thumb|Serpentis LogoVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Name: Logistischer Außenposten der Serpentis 2 Serpentis Logistical Outpost Part 2 ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im LowSec Komplex Serpentis Logistical Outpost ausgelöst werden. Erster Abschnitt thumb|Serpentis Logistical Outpost Part 2 - 1. AbschnittBeschreibungstext: After disposing of the defenders, you manage to decode some of the surviving ship data-cores. The information contained within those reveals the location of a second facility. Beim WarpIn landet man direkt inmitten der Gegner. 2 Der Neuts sind an einer Stelle und schnell zerstörbar. Die anderen beiden getrennt und etwas härter zu knacken. Es empfiehlt sich, im Ernstfall (nach Abschuss der Scram/Web Frigs) mehrfach auszuwarpen, im Space oder an einer Station zu regenerien und dann zurückzukehren. Gegner *2 Serpentis Energy Neutralizer Sentry I - NOS *2 Serpentis Energy Neutralizer Sentry II - NOS - nach ca. 1 Minute *2 Serpentis Cruise Missile Batteries *4 Serpentis Heavy Missile Batteries *2 Tower Sentry Serpentis III *9-12 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral/Vice Admiral) -'' tw. damp'' *3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Patroller/Chief Watchman) - damp *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry) *4 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Defender/Chief Protector) * 9 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Guard/Safeguard/Spy) - web/scramble Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Serpentis Logistical Outpost Part 2 - 2. Abschnitt Es ist möglich, in diesem Abschnitt Bookmarks zu setzen, auf die ohne vorheriges Passieren des ersten Abschnittes direkt wieder eingewarpt werden kann. Die Taktik aus dem ersten Abschnitt lässt sich so problemlos (wieder nach Abschuss aller Scrams/Webs) wiederholen. Das bedeutet jedoch auch, dass ihr mit Combat Probes direkt angewarpt werden könnt, also Obacht! Außerdem lässt sich der hohe reinkommende Schaden so bei Range-Fits durch entferntes Einwarpen verringern! Erste Welle *1 Serpentis Energy Neutralizer Sentry III - NOS *4 Serpentis Cruise Missile Batteries *4 Tower Sentry Serpentis III *9 Battleships (Core Admiral/Grand Admiral/High Admiral/Vice Admiral) - Trigger Welle 4 *3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Watchman) - damp *5 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry) *4 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Defender/Chief Protector) *8 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Guard) - web/scramble - Trigger Welle 2 Zweite Welle *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Platoon Leader) *4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Protector) - Trigger Welle 3 Dritte Welle *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Guard/Protector/Safeguard) Vierte Welle *3-4 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral) - *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain/Wing Leader) Fünfte Welle *4 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral) *4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain) Sechste Welle *3 Battleships (Core High Admiral) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) Siebte Welle *3 Battleships (Core Admiral) *4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Defender/Guard/Protector/Safeguard) Achte Welle *4 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral) *3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry) Neunte Welle *3 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral) *3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Safeguard) Zehnte Welle *1 Boss Battleships (Uehiro Katsen) ''- Web 80% auf ca. 10km und nähert sich schnell an'' *2 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Sentinel) Uehiro macht ansehnlichen Schaden und es ist ein DPS zwischen 500 und 600 notwendig, um seinen Armor-Tank zu brechen. Einmal abgeschossen, erscheint folgende Meldung im Local Chat: The complex lies in ruins and all of its officers, as well as its commanders are dead. This will be quite a setback for the Serpentis. In der Beute findet man ein 19th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects (über 50 Mio ISK wert). Das Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Möglicher DED-Loot: Corelum A-Type - Qualität, Shadow Serpentis-Module oder eine Vigilant BPC. Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:LowSec